Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)
|artist= MIKA |year = 2007 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = ( ) Easy ( ) |effort = |nogm = 6 |mc = JDU 1A: |pc = (Remade Pictograms) |gc = (Remake) |lc = Mint Turquoise (Remake) |pictos = 110 (JD2) 167 (Remake) |nowc = BigGirl |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser |kcal = 28 |dura=4:08}}"Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)" by MIKA is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a chubby woman with fuchsia flowing hair. She wears a small orange top hat, an orange, pink and green ruffled dress, and green flats. Remake In the remake, the coach looks more realistic and her green attributes now lean to a bluer shade. Background A pink background, with pink yellow lines forming in the background, and light pink wavy lines moving forward on the floor. There are also four flashing stage lights on the ceiling. Remake The entire background is upgraded, with lots of lines on the wall and floor. There are now also stage lights on the sides of the background. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands behind your head and shake your hips. Biggirl jd2 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves ( ) Biggirl jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Biggirl gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * Copacabana * Lights (Pink Hair) Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Butterfly * Butterfly Wings * Cake Slice * Candy * Candyfloss * Froufrou Dance * Look At Me * Marshmallow * Milkshake * Pump It Up * Sugar Trivia * Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) is the first song by MIKA in the series. * The beta version of the dancer had a slightly different color scheme and a different haircut. * In , the first line of the song is "Big girls". In the remake, however, the first line is "Big girl". * Although the remake changed the coach's glove color to Keppel, the arrows remain turquoise. * In , there is a pictogram error; when one of the pictograms appear, a part from one of the placeholders will appear along with it. * In the s files, there is a beta pictogram for a move that is not present in the actual routine. * On the menu icon for , the coach has her glove on both hands. * Although the hat is orange in the routine, the menu icon shows it as red. * In the original pictogram sprite, it can be seen that some of the original pictograms that are not used in the remake are in the sprite along with the remade pictograms. The sprite was later updated, removing these pictograms along with the placeholder pictograms. Gallery Game Files BigGirl cover jd2.png|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' Biggirl.jpg|'' '' (Remake) BigGirl Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach biggirl_cover@2x.jpg| cover Biggirl ava.png|Avatar Biggirl golden ava.png|Golden avatar Biggirl diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Biggirl pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2bgyrb.png|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' on the menu Biggirl jd2016 menu.png|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' on the menu Biggirl jd2016 load.png| loading screen Biggirl jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen bgyrbjdu2017.png|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' on the menu Biggirl jd2017 load.png| loading screen Biggirl jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen bgyrbnewjdn.png|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' on the menu Beta Elements Biggirl promo coach.png|Beta dancer Biggirl beta picto 1.png|Unused pictogram 1 Biggirl beta picto 2.png|Unused pictogram 2 biggirl beta picto 3.png|Unused pictogram 3 biggirl beta picto 4.png|Unused pictogram 4 biggirl beta picto 5.png|Unused pictogram 5 biggirl beta picto 6.png|Unused pictogram 6 biggirl beta picto 7.png|Unused pictogram 7 biggirl placeholder 1.png|Placeholder 1 biggirl placeholder 2.png|Placeholder 2 biggirl placeholder 3.png|Placeholder 3 Others big girl menu.gif|''Big Girl'' on the menu Biggirl background.jpg|Background (Just Dance 2 version) Biggirl picto error.jpg|Placeholder pictogram seen in the gameplay (notice the cut-out line to the left) Videos Official Music Video MIKA - Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Gameplays Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - Just Dance 2 Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - Just Dance Now Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - Just Dance 2016 Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - Just Dance 2017 Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation de:Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) es:Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs by MIKA Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives